18 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-18 ; Comments *Third of five shows featuring the 1985 Festive Fifty. *Only the Festive Fifty section of the show is currently available in a continuous recording, at File 1, 3 and 4. If you have other sections of the original broadcast, please contact the Peel Newsgroup. *A recording featuring the 10,000 Maniacs and Fuzztones sessions, together with selected Festive 50 has become available at File 2. Sound quality is very good FM stereo but nearly all of JP's links were not recorded. *Another link-free mixtape at File 5 concentrating on the session tracks adds another half an hour to the available audio so around 97 minutes are now available. *Files 6/7 contains only the F50 tracks with no links but of arguably better quality. File 8/9 same for session tracks. Sessions *10,000 Maniacs #1 recorded 1985-06-23 *The Fuzztones #1 recorded 1985-05-26 *Prefab Sprout *Folk Devils *June Brides *Del Amitri *If you have any information on other sessions broadcast please add here. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting Session Tracks ''' *10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was Flowing '''2 *Fuzztones: She's Wicked 2 5 8 *Del Amitri: Hammering Hearts 5 8 *Folk Devils: This Traitor Hand 5''' *June Brides: This Town '''9 *Fuzztones: Epitaph For A Head 2 5 9 *10,000 Maniacs: Lily Dale 2 5 9 *Del Amitri: Ceasefire 5 9 *June Brides: Waiting For A Change 5 9 *Prefab Sprout: Rebel Land 5''' *Folk Devils: Under The Bridge '''5 *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast 2 5 9 *10,000 Maniacs: Maddox Table 2 9 *June Brides: We Belong 5 9 *Prefab Sprout: Lions In My Own Garden (Exit Someone) 5''' *Del Amitri: This King Is Poor '''5 *Folk Devils: Dead Heat 5''' *Fuzztones: Cinderella '''2 *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon 2''' *Intro to F50 including #50-31 rundown, only available on '''File 4. Appears to be over the Grinderswitch sig, not sure if this was as broadcast or added by the taper. 1985 Festive Fifty *30. Age of Chance: Motor City *29. Smiths: The Headmaster Ritual 2''' *28. James: Hymn From A Village *27. Cure: In Between Days '''2 *26. Rose of Avalanche: L.A. Rain *25. Pogues: I'm A Man You Don't Meet Every Day *24. New Order: Sunrise 2''' *23. Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child '''2 *22. That Petrol Emotion: V2 2''' *21. Echo & The Bunnymen: Bring On The Dancing Horses Tracks '''2 also available on File 2 and 5 on File 5 File ;Name *1) ff85.2.1.mp3 *2) 1985-12-18 Peel Show.mp3 *3) John Peel Festive Fifty 1985 Part 3.m4a *4) Festive Fifty Part III *5) C056 The Peel Sessions Vol.7 *6) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG14 *7) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG15 *8) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG16 *9) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG17 ;Length *1) 46.58 *2) 49:33 (to 22.01 sessions) *3) 46:32 *4) 47:05 *5) 1:02:35 (from 5:20-47:31) (8:37-11:31, 11:37-14:19, 19:29-22:24, 22:28-24:41, 24:44-29:19, 29:23-30:54, 36:50-39:04, 39:08-41:30, 41:34-45:21, 45:25-47:31 unique) (27:19 unique in total) *6) 1:26:41 (1:23:53 on) *7) 1:27:05 (to 40:07) *8) 1:30:39 (1:05:55-1:12:02) *9) 1:06:13 (11:21-21:14, 28:44-39:43) (to 14:02 unique) ;Other * *File 2: Many thanks to Weatherman22. Created from tapes SB475 and SB476. *6) Created from JG14 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 14 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *7) Created from JG15 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 15 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *8) Created from JG16 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 16 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *9) Created from JG17 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 17 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *http://www.30242b.net/JP_FF_index.html *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2umjmwxynyg *4) Pates Tapes *5) C056 The Peel Sessions Vol.7.mp3 *6-9) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mr Maudlin